iGo to NYC
by Ze Dolphinator
Summary: Through thick and thin, they'll be there for each other. Through the rain, through the tears, through the big-city trips. Seddie, platonic Fencer.


iGo To NYC

(Told from Carly's POV)

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. I was walking home from school with Sam and Freddie. We had about 3 hours worth of homework. Knowing Sam, she wouldn't do any of it. Besides, I was supposed to help Spencer with his surprise sculpture today, so I'd need to get her to lie for me. I don't exactly feel like studying The Industrial Revolution until one in the morning.

As we walked into my apartment, I noticed a huge frame of wires that, if you looked closely, resembled the New York City skyline. The frame was so large that the Empire State Building was bent as it touched the top of our ceiling. "Oh, Spencer." I mumbled as I moved the wires so I could walk to the kitchen without an artificial barrier in my way. As I walked to the fridge, my foot brushed the Woolworth Building, and a Post-It note stuck to my Converse.

_Carly,_

_Had to go out for a while. Make Sam do her homework. Check the mail box._

_~Spencer_

Forgetting my hunger and the chocolate pudding cups in the fridge, I walked over to the mail box – a purple and green cardboard box literally marked "Mail" – yelling, "Sam, do your homework!" to my blonde friend who lounged carelessly on the couch. "Spencer's not the boss of Mama." she replied with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the already-opened letter on top of all the other papers in the box. It appeared to be a printed email.

_To: iCarly Team_

_From: Milestones in Internet History Awards_

_iCarly,_

_You have been invited to the Milestones in Internet History Awards ceremony. It will take place July 6__th__, 2010, and last three days. It will take place each day from noon to 9:00 PM. Your reservations at the Broadway Plaza Hotel have already been made. You may confirm your reservation at http:/www. mih. com/nominees/icarly/hotel._

_You have been nominated for "Most Original Web Show" and "Best Technical Features on a Live Broadcast."_

_We hope to see you there._

_~The MIH Award Committee_

I'm not really sure what happened after that. I remember jumping, screaming, and flinging the letter around. I vaguely remember Freddie saying something like "I've waited my whole life for this moment!" and Sam saying, "Yeah, but do they have beef jerky there?"

Almost immediately after Spencer came in, and I rushed over to him, gave him a bear hug, and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY AHHH!" He was obviously not pleased.

"We're going to New York, how can't you be jumpy? Be jumpy now!" I screamed at him. A forlorn expression on his face, he explained only the three stars of the web show were going. Which meant no Spencer on the trip. And he'd been yearning to go to New York his entire life. We watched in silence was he trudged off to his room, defeated. The air that was once light and bubbly had quickly taken a sour, ugly turn for the worst, as if-

"WAIT!"

This cry came from Freddie, and both me and Sam jumped simultaneously to see what was so important. "You found the corn dog Sam hid a year ago?" "You got your mom to stop feeding you prune pops?" This last statement came from Sam, who then reached into his pocket, pulled out two prune pops, hit him over the head with them, and tossed them into the Mail Box.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sam, you couldn't have thrown them away despite the trash being a foot away?" Her reply was a flat, "No, because then I'd actually have to GET UP." I got up and took the prune pops out of the box. Spencer wouldn't appreciate purple goo on the electricity bills.

"Can we just find out what's so important NOW?" Sam pestered. I flung a tennis ball at her before sitting down and watching to see what Freddie would do. He opened a tab that displayed the award show's official site and highlighted a sentence in the disclaimer. "Should an additional ticket be needed, you can get it for free should you tell us within 24 minutes of your confirmation email being sent."

"When did they send the email?" I asked so fast it sounded like all one word. He pulled up the iCarly email account and read the date and time. "It was sent yesterday, 9:34 PM!" He clicked back to the website and pressed the "New Ticket" button on the iCarly administrator account. I told Freddie to stay there and fill out the information and Sam to go do her homework while I got Spencer out of his room. Typing was heard and a sense of urgency was in the air.

"SPENCER, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" I screamed at the locked door.

"No." The voice was muffled.

"DID YOU PUT YOUR HEAD IN A BOWL OF SALAD AGAIN?"

"…No…"

"THEN COME OUT HERE AND LET ME SEE YOU!"

I heard footsteps and a click as the door unlocked. Spencer walked out, a leaf of lettuce hanging off his cheek and a crouton up his nose. "Oh, Spencer." I moaned. "We discussed this with your doctor. He told you not to bring any more salad in the bedroom." Spencer moaned something that sounded like "I forgot" and trudged back into his room.

I decided to go check on Sam and see how her essay was going. She probably wrote "The" and then got bored, but you never know. Sam is as unpredictable as a bomb. I ran up the stairs and heard beeping coming from the iCarly studio. "Sam, are you playing video games again?" I heard a buzz and an electronic voice say "Pause!" before she muttered, "No. I'm working hard on my essay."

I groaned as I ran downstairs. "How's Spencer's ticket coming?" I yelled at Freddie. He hesitated before murmuring, "Not too well. The server crashed." There was a silence as we both watched the clock strike 9:00. Ding-dong, ding-dong… "This won't be an issue, will it?" I asked hurriedly. He began to answer when we saw a flash outside and there was a crash. A few seconds later, we were submerged in darkness.

"The power went out."

"I know that."

"This could be an issue.

"No duh."

I threw my hands up in disgust and ran up to my room. "WHY AM I EVEN TAKING YOU GUYS WITH ME?" I yelled. They all stared at me for a minute, waited for me to make it up the stairs, and then burst out laughing. "I can still hear you." They shut up.

As I stormed into my room, I let out a scream of fury, one that spoke volumes of anger, frustration, and still forgiveness between friends. I slammed the door behind me, knocking my Cuttlefish poster off my wall, and fell backwards onto my bed. Fists clenched, bottom lip quivering, a smile tugging at my mouth, I was at a loss of control over myself. My words, emotions, actions all flew out of me in an instant I'd regret instantly for various reasons.

Since I couldn't go back to where the rest of my friends were for now (that would be admitting defeat) I decided to pick out an outfit for iCarly tomorrow. But where was my closet? Oh, right there, behind the wire-y Times Square.

"Spencer…"


End file.
